


Магнолия

by Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человечество на пути прогресса уже заимствовало у природы бесконечное количество идей и не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом. Но создание искусственного интеллекта до сих пор многими воспринимается как попытка сравниться с Богом.<br/>Два ученых, программист и нейрохирург, опираясь на структуру мозга человека, сумели создать первый прототип биокомпьютера с искусственным интеллектом. Их детище под кодовым названием «Магнолия» осознало себя как личность. Но что есть человек? Суммой каких составляющих является его суть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магнолия

**Author's Note:**

> Арт: красный шапк  
> Бета: teaching_s**ks
> 
> Предупреждения и пейринги: автор с уважением относится к написанию предупреждений и пейрингов, но в данном случае берет на себя всю ответственность за их отсутствие и заранее принимает любые упреки и негодование.
> 
> Дисклеймер: все персонажи - даже те, которые основаны на реальных людях, - и события в этом фике являются полностью вымышленными.

_И создал Господь Бог человека из праха земного,_

_и вдунул в лице его дыхание жизни, и стал человек душею живою_

_(Быт_ _. 2, 7)._

__

***

Его комната — четыре ровно оштукатуренные бетонные стены. Прямоугольники выходов: один в крохотную ванную, другой – в коридор, ведущий к лаборатории, — плотно закупорены герметичными дверями.

Здесь он в полной безопасности. Что бы ни произошло в лаборатории, здесь он в безопасности. Система кондиционирования жилых помещений функционирует отдельно от рабочих отсеков. Попадание бактерий и отравляющих веществ через вентиляцию исключено.

Его комната – маленький мир, отделенный от работы, замкнутый на нем и на Джареде. Сюда не приносятся служебные материалы, не ведется разговоров о проектах и планах на будущее, здесь царит любовь и похоть.

Широкая кровать занимает почти все пространство от стены до стены. Больше никакой мебели, одежда и личные вещи хранится в нишах, закрытых пластиковыми щитами, имитирующими дверцы. Дженсен забыл, когда заглядывал туда. Каждое утро он брал упаковку с новым лабораторным комбинезоном на складе, каждый вечер выбрасывал его в утилизатор. Часы, кольца, браслеты только мешали, белье они оба уже давно не носили.

Сейчас, если доверять часам над дверью, где-то там, за стенами научного комплекса, вставало солнце. А здесь, в подземелье, над которым воздвигли колонну из десятков этажей, царил полумрак, насыщенный оранжевым светом светодиодных ламп.

Дженсен раскинулся на кровати, наслаждаясь послеоргазменным умиротворением. Джаред лежал рядом, обхватив его рукой за талию, и белые шрамы на его предплечье в тусклом оранжевом свете напоминали кусочки апельсиновой шкурки, впаянные в человеческое тело. Его голос прозвучал в абсолютной тишине слишком громко:

\- Что ты думаешь о сегодняшней просьбе?

 

Их дитя, «Магнолия», миновало стадию трехлетнего ребенка и теперь училось систематизировать и делать выводы. Искусственный разум изучил принципы систематизации за считанные минуты и принялся поглощать и упорядочивать информацию.

«Магнолия» не задавала вопросов создателям, ее поисковая система была совершенна. Лишь изредка она просила высказать мнение. Дженсен и Джаред служили ей контрольными точками. От их морали и мировоззрения искусственный разум отталкивался и выносил свои суждения. Они все чаще чувствовали себя родителями, воспитывающими не в меру любопытного ребенка.

«Магнолия» уловила их эмоции и визуализировала себя. Дженсен ахнул и схватился за руку Джареда, когда в голографическом проекторе возникла фигурка маленькой девочки со светло-русыми густыми локонами. «Магнолия» не потрудилась одеть свой образ, и нагая девочка вежливо поздоровалась со своими создателями:

\- Добрый день! Я думаю, так будет намного удобнее общаться.

Дженсен с трудом удержался, чтобы не отвернуться и не закрыть лицо руками. Джаред расхохотался:

\- Милая, пожалуйста, не забывай выглядеть прилично, появляясь перед мужчинами.

Девочка нахмурилась, и ее тело покрылось тканью, превратившейся через мгновение в коротенькое платьице. Кокетливый поясок материализовался на талии, на ногах прорисовались маленькие белоснежные туфельки.

\- Простите, я не подумала. Я смутила тебя, Дженсен?

Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и признался:

\- Немного. Скорее это было неожиданно. Я вижу, ты уже определилась с полом?

Девочка покачала головой:

\- Нет. Это временно. В этом возрасте я не вижу большой разницы между телом девочки и мальчика. Я экспериментирую.

Дженсен строго произнес:

\- Ты достаточно знаешь, чтобы самоопределиться. Не обладая физическим телом, ты не должна ждать гормональной перестройки. Тебе повезло куда больше, ты вольна выбирать пол. Но его постоянная смена ни к чему хорошему не приведет.

Детский голосок едва слышно прошептал:

\- Тогда я хочу знать, что происходит с телом, когда оно взрослеет. Не из исследований и научных статей, не из фильмов и книг. Я хочу почувствовать изнутри. Дайте мне взрослое тело. Я изучу его, и мое самоопределение будет самым совершенным, обещаю.

Джаред слушал ее отстраненно, не выдавая ни единым движением мускулов свое отношение к сказанному. Но Дженсен слишком хорошо знал его — Джаред уже мысленно выбирал, кого скормить вечноголодной «Магнолии».

Дженсен не стал продолжать разговор и запустил тестовые задачи. Изображение девочки задрожало и исчезло — «Магнолия» рационально не стала тратить необходимые ресурсы на визуальную поддержку.

Спустя час на коммуникатор Дженсена пришло сообщение: «Закончила». Одновременно с сообщением над голографическим проектором замерцал воздух, и фигура девочки в легком летнем платьице сформировалась из этого мерцания.

Джаред проверял результаты тестов, а Дженсен всматривался в выбранный облик «Магнолии». Девочка за этот час повзрослела, ее лицо стало более резко очерченным, изменилась мимика: прикусывая нижнюю пухлую губу, она хмурилась, знакомо изламывая брови. «Магнолия» синтезировала внешность обоих «родителей», и на Дженсена в упор смотрели зеленые глаза с карим ободком вокруг зрачка.

Джаред вошел в комнату с планшетом и радостно объявил:

\- Наша Мэгги умница — набрала максимум на тестах. Но написала провальное эссе.

Дженсен одновременно удивился тому, как Джаред назвал «Магнолию», и необычному тестовому заданию. Джаред уловил его мысли:

\- Мэгги полезно развивать ассоциативное мышление.

Девочка беспокойно переступила с ноги на ногу:

\- Я не смогу строить ассоциации, не зная, как устроены эти связи в живом мозгу.

Джаред, играясь, подбросил планшет и ловко поймал его. Дженсен поморщился – хрупкие голографические планшеты стоили недешево и падение на бетонный пол вряд ли переживут. Впрочем, он понимал, что Джаред самоустраняется таким образом. Он всегда уступал в решениях — не упускал возможность позлорадствовать, если Дженсен оказывался неправ, но никогда не настаивал на своем. Говорил и ждал – воплотятся его слова в жизнь или нет; ронял идеи, как роняет мужчина семя в лоно женщины в надежде, что произойдет зачатие.

 

В оранжевом полумраке решение зрело долго. Дженсен гладил апельсиновую корочку шрамов и взвешивал все «за» и «против».

Джаред приподнял руку, провел кончиками пальцев по липкому животу Дженсена и повторил:

\- Так что ты думаешь?

Впервые он заговорил о работе здесь, в обители одного из семи смертных грехов. Дженсен молился каждый вечер, но не верил, что его молитвы слышны сквозь армированные стены, в которые нельзя вбить гвоздь, чтобы повесить фотографию. Эти же стены прятали от взора божьего и его грех – необузданную похоть, что заставляла брать и отдавать свое тело без логичного завершения – создания другой жизни.

«Магнолия» стала его ребенком, не плоть от плоти, как гласит закон человеческий, а разум от разума. Джаред был отцом и акушером, он заронил идею в Дженсена, помог ее выносить и принял роды. И сейчас, когда он говорил об их ребенке, его рука властно лежала на животе Дженсена, словно утверждая, что тот действительно зачал их дитя в утробе и родил, крича от боли.

Дженсен и вправду кричал тогда. Он кричал безумно долго, выл, не в силах справиться со шквалом эндорфинов. Джаред смеялся и целовал его воющий рот, а перед ними на мониторах светилась смешная, знакомая каждому начинающему программисту надпись: «Привет, мир!». Их дитя издало первый крик.

Его решение вызрело и оформилось в слова. Дженсен повернул голову к Джареду и ответил:

\- Я дам ей то, что она хочет.

Джаред поцеловал его коротко и задал, как всегда, правильный вопрос:

\- Ты или я?

Дженсен ответил на поцелуй, высосал из Джареда дыхание, чтобы им озвучить выбор:

\- Я.

Джаред кивнул, соглашаясь, но Дженсен повторил, еще раз убеждая себя в правильности решения:

\- Я дам ей себя.

***

Машинка для стрижки волос жужжала оглушительно громко. Дженсен наблюдал, как пряди волос скатываются по пластиковой накидке, и послушно поворачивал голову, повинуясь руке Джареда.

Когда после щелчка машинка утихла, он выпростал руку из-под накидки и провел по голове. Непривычная пустота уколола короткими волосками. Джаред повторил его жест, и его теплая ладонь согрела макушку.

\- Иди в душ.

Дженсен поднялся из лабораторного кресла, развязал тесемки на накидке и уже собрался уходить, как почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Джареда.

Утром Дженсен сбрил бороду — здесь, в подземелье, они с Джаредом не утруждали себя ежедневным бритьем и зарастали как черти. Смыв остатки пены, Дженсен удивился мертвенно бледной коже своего лица. Он знал, что им необходимо принимать дозы ультрафиолета, но времени катастрофически не хватало. В свободные минуты они не посещали солярий, не увлекались гастрономическими изысками – они занимались любовью.

Джаред рассматривал его, словно видел впервые. Дженсен поежился и спросил:

\- Что?

\- Тебе сейчас не дашь и восемнадцати лет.

Солнце перестало старить их кожу, когда они спустились вниз. Даже те морщинки, что не имели отношения к старости, разгладились и исчезли с их лиц.

Дженсен как никогда чувствовал себя обнаженным, полностью, от макушки до пяток, открытым и беззащитным. В душе, смыв мелкие волоски, он долго ощупывал себя под потоками воды. Его тело изменилось, кожа истончилась, жировая прослойка почти исчезла – он не успевал хорошо питаться; а лицо, непривычно гладкое, болезненно реагировало на горячую воду.

Джаред не дождался, пока он выйдет. Когда дверь душевой кабинки отъехала в сторону, Дженсен невольно отшатнулся от Джареда – не хотел, чтобы к нему сейчас прикасались.

Джаред и не стал этого делать – он опустился на колени, и длинные волосы облепили его худое лицо, борода потемнела, заострив скулы, и он стал похож на распятого мученика, только глаза горели не фанатичной верой, а страстью и желанием.

Он открыл рот и поймал член Дженсена губами, втянул в глубину рта, лаская языком. Его пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, раскрыли плоть и вошли, неспешно растягивая мышцы.

Дженсен зажмурил глаза. Потоки воды жалили его тонкую кожу, член обнимала жаркая глубина, внутри тела сильные нажатия провоцировали острые вспышки наслаждения, пролетавшие по телу как потревоженные бабочки меж цветами.

Он изливался долго, толкался в рот, смешивая свое семя с горячей водой, и Джаред пил его жадно, как пьет путник, одолевший путь в сорок лет по иссушающей пустыне.

Джаред поднялся с коленей, выключил душ и достал из-за дверцы полотенце. Бережно закутав Дженсена, он голый и мокрый вышел из гигиенического отсека. Дженсен вышел из кабинки и лег на теплый пол. Пока Джаред готовил все необходимое, он мог поспать здесь, где вода циркулировала по трубам, унося пот и грязь их тел.

 

***

Камера для сканирования наполнялась солевым мутным раствором. Джаред раскладывал датчики на стерильной салфетке, сверяясь с маркерами. Дженсен, еще сонный, дал ему укутать голову синей плотной тканью, напичканной сенсорами. Джаред уложил складки, стыкуя контакты, и щелкнул кнопкой-передатчиком на затылке.

Они не впервые подключали живое существо для нужд «Магнолии». Дженсен невольно хмыкнул, вспомнив, какой погром оставила в лаборатории мартышка, доставленная для пробных экспериментов. Они, завершив эксперимент, с облегчением отдали это взбалмошное существо. Дженсен представил себя скачущим по лаборатории и с любопытством заглядывающим в каждое мало-мальски укромное местечко. Картинка не показалось ему такой уж невероятной. Человек выпрямился, встал на ноги, избавился от лишних органов и волос по всему телу, но предки-приматы все так же жили в его крови.

Джаред наклеил на его тело датчики: сначала вдоль позвоночника, потом на руках, ногах и внутренней стороне бедер.

\- Готово. Остальное в камере.

Дженсен аккуратно поднялся по ступенькам и перешагнул бортик камеры. Вода едва заметно пахла морем, и он не почувствовал ни тепла, ни холода – идеальная температура, полная имитация утробы матери.

Он лег на выступающий из воды лежак. Когда процедуры закончатся, лежак втянется в пол камеры, и он погрузится в теплую воду полностью. Джаред замер над ним с блестящим катетером в руке. Неизвестно, сколько Дженсен пробудет в камере: он не ел сутки и сделал клизму, но в его теле оставалось достаточно жидкости, а почки продолжали функционировать.

Джаред взял его член, обработал головку дезинфицирующим раствором и аккуратно ввел катетер. Касания его рук, затянутых в стерильные перчатки, казались чудовищно непривычными, чужими, и тревожный холод страха начал расползаться в груди.

Следующий датчик имел овальную форму пули с крошечным глазком камеры. Дженсен почти не почувствовал как маленький шпион входит в его тело через анус – в душе Джаред подготовил его к этому вторжению своими пальцами.

Гладкая стерильная рука скользнула под спину, и Дженсен вскрикнул, когда Джаред прижал еще один датчик к позвоночнику, и тот выпустил свои усики, прокалывая кожу.

Теперь «Магнолия» сможет снять любые показания датчиков, прочесть реакцию нервных окончаний, овладеть его телом. Ее действия будут интимнее, чем проникновение и ласки любовника, своеобразный инцест, единение с созданием, которого они считали своим ребенком. Дженсен чуть не задохнулся от этой мысли, и в то же мгновение Джаред, сняв перчатки, положил руку ему на лоб и прошептал:

\- Все в порядке?

Дженсен кивнул утвердительно и открыл рот. Джаред вложил в его рот последний датчик — плоский металлический диск. Они шутя называли его «обол» – монета, которую вкладывали умершим, чтобы те могли расплатиться с перевозчиком душ. А теперь Дженсена ждала его теплая, соленая Лета, река мертвых вод, исторгнутых чревами рожающих матерей.

«И погреблись мы с ним крещением в смерть»… В словах этих вся суть таинства господнего, когда в купель погружают трижды, как в околоплодные иорданские воды, чтобы заново родиться в лоне церкви. Умереть и вновь родиться.

Тело протестовало, разум кричал об опасности, когда лежак, погружаясь, утягивал его под воду. Над его головой с едва слышным механическим шорохом задвигалась крышка камеры.

Тихое шипение и сосущий звук подсказали Дженсену, что теперь он герметично закрыт в темном, заполненном шелестом невидимых волн, гробу.

Датчики заработали, пошла обратная трансляция через «обол», и в голове вспыхнула отчетливая картинка – он сам, подвешенный на невидимых нитях над столом. Сканирующие волны пробивали его тело, трансляторы несли информацию «Магнолии», а она слой за слоем собирала его на операционном столе.

Видеть себя со стороны – занятие довольно непривычное. Его точная до последней родинки копия неподвижно висела в воздухе, и к его лбу ощутимо прикоснулись холодные пальцы. Голос Джареда прошептал:

\- Черепная коробка, вместилище и защита мозга – сути человеческой, Мэгги. Загляни сюда, и ты увидишь почти все.

Острая боль пронзила лоб, и Дженсен увидел, как тонкий скальпель в уверенных сильных руках режет кожу вдоль линии волос.

Где-то в другой комнате, также подсоединенный к датчикам, Джаред вскрывал виртуальное тело. Дженсен должен был лишь видеть картинку в голове так, как видит ее Джаред, но он чувствовал все, что делают с его копией. Приглушенно, смазанно, словно сквозь толстый изолирующий слой, но ощущения были достоверными.

Он не мог пошевелиться, закричать, на секунду страх парализовал его, но тут же смылся теплой волной соленой воды. Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул: это всего лишь воображение, он чересчур мнителен. Надо успокоиться и наблюдать, как «Магнолия» будет препарировать его.

Дженсену стало любопытно, что она обнаружит внутри его тела. И он закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на картинке в голове.

**~ Обол ~**

 

***

Его тело, слепленное из холодного мерцания голопроектора, висело в черной пустоте. Из этой пустоты над головой копии появились полупрозрачные руки. Острый световой скальпель завершил почетный круг, и руки сняли с головы отрезанную чашу черепа.

Вторая пара рук нависла над его лицом, пальцы удлинились и тонкой паутиной укрыли извилистое серое вещество. Холодные щупальца проникли во вскрытую черепную коробку, опутали и пронзили мозг мириадами тонких ответвлений, запараллеливая соединения нейронов и втыкаясь в синапсы.

Голос «Магнолии», уже не детский, но все еще по-подростковому высокий, произнес:

\- Что, кроме первичных половых признаков, определяет мужчину? Воспоминания? Опыт? Инстинкты?

Щупальца зашевелились, изучая полушария, пробрались к мозжечку, взвешивая его сущность примата.

Джаред выступил из темноты полностью и склонился над его лицом:

\- Пол определяется хромосомным набором, осознание пола – процесс более сложный, в нем задействован и разум, и человеческое тело. Если разум и тело входят в конфликт, жизненно необходимо разрешить его в кратчайшие сроки.

«Магнолия» заинтересовалась его телом. Изучающие щупальца разделились, пробежались по груди и остановились на сосках.

\- Рудимент?

Дженсен печально улыбнулся. Нет, милая, ты ошибаешься – это насмешка природы.

Немыслимо долго с подачи сумасшедшего ученого говорили о зависти женщины к наличию пениса, и так же немыслимо долго умалчивали о безумной зависти мужчин к женской груди. Им, мужчинам – хромосомным конструкторам – осталась лишь видимость, запасное колесо в эволюции, спрятанное в багажнике мужского тела. Природа посмеялась над ними, выдав каждому полу свой гормональный баланс, и любое отклонение безжалостно карала уродством и смертью.

Почему отец, которому вложили новорожденное дитя в руки, не может поднести его к груди и напоить своим молоком? Дженсен представил Джареда с малышом на руках. Его грудь набухла бы, реагируя на младенческий запах, и сочилась белыми каплями. От величины молочных желез ничего не зависит, его грудь, кроме сосков, ненамного изменилась бы в размере. Они бы выкормили ребенка своей плотью.

Дженсен знал, что, проникнув в воспоминания, «Магнолия» могла увидеть его ребенком, сосущим материнскую грудь. Он не помнил этого явно, но тяга втянуть в рот и прокатить на языке набухший сладкий сосок осталась впечатанной в подсознание рядом с чувством тепла, удовольствия и безопасности.

Джаред должен помнить это более явно, он любил ласкать языком грудь, прикусывал ареолу, всасывал настолько сильно, что боль сбивала наслаждение, и Дженсен тянул его за волосы, останавливая.

Сейчас, когда острый скальпель коснулся груди, Дженсен не смог его остановить. Кожа расползлась под лезвием, обнажая мышцы, и призрачная рука скользнула в рану, ощупывая неразвитую молочную железу.

От знакомой боли в груди стало накапливаться возбуждение, его член, проткнутый катетером, налился кровью, и Дженсен оказался не в силах остановить этот прилив. Его нервные окончания сигналили просьбами остановиться. Багровая ткань боли пеленала разум, и в то же время в крови тек чистый адреналин.

Голос Мэгги, прошел сквозь его возбуждение как нож сквозь масло:

\- Он сожалеет.

Джаред повторил эхом:

\- Он сожалеет.

Они оба тонули в горьком океане несбывшихся мечтаний. Поэтому и оказались здесь вдвоем и разделили этот океан на двоих.

 

**~ Гендер ~**

 

***

Тихие волны соленой воды гладили его грудь, прижигая рану. «Магнолия» отпустила его ненадолго, вернувшись к нечувствительному к боли мозгу.

Джаред ласково погладил переплетение извилин и борозд:

\- Здесь сосредоточено все, что человек называет своей жизнью: зрение, слух, обоняние, осязание, мышление, память. Убери мозжечок – человек не потеряет своей сути, удали хоть крупицу этого вещества — и ты породишь другую личность.

Дженсен увидел, как отделяется тонкий серый слой неокортекса, и нити уже ощупывают и анализируют древнюю кору:

\- А если убрать память, человек изменится?

\- И да, и нет. Останутся инстинкты, характер, восприятие. Но человек словно заново родится, утеряет накопленный опыт, чувства и эмоции, порожденным в нём другими людьми. Он превратится в ребенка, который заново познает мир.

\- Он превратится в то, кем я есть сейчас.

\- Да, милая.

Серая паутина взлетела в воздух, и один за другим из клубков нити сформировались яркие цветные квадраты. На их поверхности, как на полароидном снимке, начали проявляться изображения.

В цветном хороводе Дженсен узнал знакомые образы: маму, отца, брата, дорогу со школьным автобусом, реку за домом, его комнату на втором этаже в родительском доме, аллею перед колледжем, зал университета, заполненный светящимися мониторами. «Магнолия» кружила в хороводе его воспоминания, и Дженсен в ужасе был готов кричать: «Мэгги, не смотри!»

Но он опоздал с просьбой. Одна из «фотографий» провернулась вокруг своей оси, и на ней вспыхнул Джаред.

Дженсен и без визуальной подсказки мог воскресить этот день до последней секунды…

 

Искусственный интеллект стал философским камнем для программистов. До этого дня Дженсен успел опубликовать несколько работ по созданию алгоритмов человеческого поведения, и его пригласили на собеседование в крупную корпорацию, занимающуюся производством медицинского оборудования. Исследования в области искусственного интеллекта для них были побочным продуктом. Корпорация хотела выпускать более совершенные протезы, выращивать искусственные органы, создавать оборудование для операционной будущего, где человек-хирург отсутствовал как понятие. А для этого им нужно было проникнуть в тайны человеческого мозга.

После того, как представитель корпорации, мистер О’Брайен, озвучил сумму финансирования проекта, ошеломленный Дженсен взял копию контракта и подписал, не читая.

Провожая его к лифту, мистер О’Брайен остановился и указал на группу людей в конце коридора:

\- Кстати, я мог сейчас вам представить одного из тех, с кем вам придется сотрудничать. Талантливый нейрохирург, вскрывший не один череп.

Подобная характеристика не порадовала, Дженсен меньше всего хотел каждое утро здороваться за руку с человеком, чье любимое занятие — копаться в живых мозгах.

Они подошли ближе, и О’Брайен окликнул:

\- Джаред! Разреши представить…

Высокий, выше всех остальных в группе, парень резко обернулся и, увидев О’Брайена и Дженсена, улыбнулся.

Пока Джаред делал два долгих шага к ним и протягивал руку, Дженсен рассматривал будущего коллегу. Вокруг Джареда пульсировало мягкое теплое сияние, его зрачки сужались и расширялись, когда он вглядывался в одну точку и тут же охватывал взглядом всех и вся. Этот человек напоминал мигающий курсор, нетерпеливо ждущий, пока программист наберет первые строки кода.

Дженсен протянул руку, и его ладонь окутало невидимым сиянием, пальцы, вскрывшие не один череп, стиснулись и тут же расслабились в такт общей пульсации.

 

Эта встреча проявилась в «полароидном» квадрате тем самым сиянием, и Джаред видел себя глазами Дженсена. Слишком открыто даже для них, оставивших любое стеснение за порогом в подземный бункер.

Его воспоминания кружились, меняя облики, как маски на карнавале: прошлое, настоящее и будущее, уже отразившееся в мозгу, но не наступившее — те образы, что порождают предвидение и интуицию. Дженсен успел уловить бесконечное синее небо, старый крепкий дом и цветущие магнолии.

 

**~ Фотоснимки ~**

***

Возможно ли запрограммировать живую клетку? Во времена бума нейро-лингвистического программирования Дженсен откровенно хохотал на словом «программирование» в этой цепочке. Программирование живых клеток оказалось реальностью. Капля воды удерживала в себе больше информации, чем грамм кремния, и ученые уже научились удерживать ее в стабильном состоянии. А скорость передачи данных через вещества, не связанные кристаллической решеткой, поражала. Биологи связали синтетические клетки между собой так же, как нейроны в коре головного мозга, но предусмотреть все необходимые связи оказались не в силах.

Его компьютеры жили, дышали, потребляли кислород и питательные вещества, но не было программ, которые заставили бы их работать и создавать, подобно человеческому мозгу, новые связи, обучаться.

Самообучающиеся системы и искусственный интеллект подарили бы миру новую печень, способную противостоять циррозу, протезы, чувствующие прикосновения и боль, исключить врачебные ошибки и до последней клетки удалить рак из органа.

Проект шел под кодовым названием, состоящим из букв и цифр. Крестным отцом «Магнолии» стал один из помощников Дженсена, мелкий сухой японец.

Среду для выращивания новых клеток частично синтезировали из донорской крови. Узнав об этом, японец рассказал легенду о магнолии. Юная девушка делала на продажу бумажные цветы. Живые стоили дороже, и, чтобы превратить их в настоящие и разбогатеть, она каждому цветку отдавала каплю своей крови.

Детей выкармливают молоком, «Магнолия» же выросла на крови. Чье она дитя биологически, если рассудить? Из скольких вен она взяла силы, чтобы расти? Дети не должны знать вкус крови, каждая капля, падающая им на губы, должна быть каплей белого молока.

Джаред любил молоко, их холодильник всегда был заполнен белоснежными пакетами. Он щедро доливал молоко в кофе, вскрывал ампулу с глюкозой и подслащивал напиток.

Их первый поцелуй запомнился Дженсену сладким вкусом молока на губах.

 

В лаборатории всегда сновали люди. А Дженсен отчаянно нуждался в одиночестве. Его отвлекали бесконечные вопросы и уточнения. В его жилой комнате не было доступа к лабораторной сети, и Дженсен расположился в пищеблоке, чтобы поработать в тишине.

Джаред закончил препарировать очередной труп, пришел в пищеблок и громко хлопнул холодильником, доставая пакет.

\- Привет, гений!

Дженсен поморщился. Код не работал, дикое раздражение дошло до критической точки, и он нашел повод его выплеснуть:

\- Закрой рот и убирайся! Не мешай мне!

Джаред выбросил пустой пакет в урну и подошел ближе. От него пахло больницей, а Дженсен ненавидел этот запах. Подхватившись на ноги, он толкнул Джареда в грудь и прокричал:

\- Убирайся, я сказал!

И в ту же секунду его руки оказались за спиной, сильные пальцы стиснули запястья. Джаред развернулся и почти упал на стол. Дженсен оказался между его расставленных ног и уставился на влажную верхнюю губу с тонкой белесой пленкой по контуру – молочным следом.

Джаред прищурился и спокойно, в противовес его крику, сказал:

\- Тише… Полночь уже… Должна быть тишина.

Дженсен отчаянно прошептал:

\- Я очень хочу тишину.

\- Тогда молчи.

Их поцелуй родился из воцарившейся тишины и вкуса молока, умер во влажных стонах и вновь воскрес. Они не сказали в ту ночь больше ни слова. Дженсен помнил лишь скрип узкой кровати, хриплое дыхание и наконец-то навалившуюся пустую безмысленную усталость, сладкую, как молоко с глюкозой.

Ловкие руки хирурга исследовали его тело с тщательностью, равной самому мощному сканирующему полю. Дженсен не знал до сих пор, что под его кожей спрятано столько нервных окончаний. Прикосновения к лицу заставляли его вскидываться и закрывать свой рот чужим ртом, ладони впитывали малейшую шероховатость теплого тела, нависшего над ним. Прижавшись грудью к груди и членом к члену, они без проникновения искали наслаждение и смешивали семя между телами.

Утром он написал кусок кода, который отвечал за поведенческие реакции и адаптацию, и показал Джареду:

\- Смотри, здесь нужны еще входные данные. Слишком много неучтенных факторов.

Джаред прикрыл глаза и ответил:

\- Уровень гормонов.

В этот день «Магнолия» получила возможность взрослеть. Вчера она захотела узнать, как взрослеть правильно. С момента зачатия существо, не приученное к молоку, питалось кровью, и для того, чтобы расти дальше, ему понадобилась плоть.

 

**~ Кровь и молоко ~**

 

***

Его копия под копией рук понемногу лишалась кожных покровов. Мэгги полностью материализовалась рядом с Джаредом и со сноровкой опытного ассистента подавала ему инструменты.

Они, словно два жреца, склонились над телом божества и молились ему на своем языке, принося бога в жертву ради спасения сотен заблудших.

Древние верили, что Бог создал человека по образу и подобию своему. Современники воспринимают эту фразу как метафору. Дженсен искренне верил и искренне молился, но не представлял, что Бог подобен человеку.

Не могло высшее создание так же мучиться от неминуемой болезни, стареть и умирать. Не могло испытывать голод и жажду. Всесильному существу ничего не стоило создать столь сложную машину, именуемую человеком. Человек же, образ и подобие, не сумел создать ничего подобного. Он — подобие. Жалкое подобие.

Джаред искал ответы на вопросы Мэгги в его теле, проникая скальпелем, удерживая края зажимами, чтобы пробраться глубже, так же как Дженсен искал ответов в его теле, проникая самим собой, удерживая своим голосом.

 

Их одержимость друг другом росла с каждым днем. Помощники приходили и уходили. Подземная лаборатория позволяла вместить в себя почти два десятка людей, но немногие выдерживали двадцатичетырехчасовое пребывание здесь.

Дженсен писал заявки на новую технику, Джаред — на новые препараты, но никто из них после исчезновения очередного помощника не требовал дополнительных рук.

В лабораторный отсек к Джареду мог входить только Дженсен, и только ему тот доверял калибровку своей техники. Дженсен в свою очередь мог выносить только голос Джареда. Он работал один в полной тишине.

Последним ушел японец. Он долго кричал, доказывая свою точку зрения, а они стояли в противоположных углах комнаты и ждали, когда прекратится этот дикий ор.

Японец понял, что его не слушают, дергаными движениями стащил стерильные перчатки с рук и вышел. Герметичная дверь закрылась за ним.

Дженсен облегченно выдохнул:

\- Как хорошо… Тихо…

Джаред оттолкнулся плечом от стены, подошел к нему, и Дженсен, запрещая говорить, поймал его лицо руками и жадно поцеловал.

Джаред расстегнул на нем комбинезон и заставил опуститься на пол. Среди баков с животворящей жидкостью под прицелом камер, жалящих инфракрасными лучами, он впервые в наказание за несказанные слова причинил Дженсену боль. Овладел им грубо, без желания обоюдного удовольствия, и с каждым толчком доказывал: «Ты будешь меня слушать. У тебя остался только я, и я не буду молчать».

Дженсен смирился с его требованиями и, отвечая ласками на грубость, дал понять, что усвоил урок. Джаред кончил, вышел из него и, протолкнув сложенные щепотью пальцы, удерживал вытекающую сперму, пока Дженсен выплескивал в воздух свое семя.

В тот вечер они заказали большую двуспальную кровать и проставили прочерк в графе «Необходимые специалисты».

Они выдавали результаты один за одним. Их прорывам в исследованиях не было числа. Все необходимые консультации они получали удаленно, все необходимое для жизни им приносили тихие, серые под цвет своих комбинезонов, люди.

Дженсен писал код даже во сне. Джаред будил его, хватая за руки, перебирающие клавиши, брал в рот беспокойные пальцы, языком забирал судорожные сокращения мускулов. Дженсен, полупроснувшись, тянул его вниз, надавливая на край челюсти, пока Джаред не оказывался на коленях между его ногами и не менял во рту пальцы на член.

Но главная задача так и не была решена. Создание виртуальной личности, полного дубликата человека, который бы не имитировал, а испытывал эмоции, обладал интуицией, ощущал запахи и прикосновения и строил ассоциации, им не удавалось. Клетки гибли от обилия информации, созданные гомункулюсы страдали эпилептическими припадками либо оставались апатичны к любому воздействию через сенсоры.

Однажды их предупредили, что на двенадцать часов будет приостановлена подача воды и электроэнергии в жилые отсеки, и предложили подняться из подземелья.

Они сели в лифт, вышли на нулевом этаже к своим автомобилям и увидели толпу людей, шныряющих по подземной стоянке. Ремонтники выгружали трубы из фургона, человек в черном костюме кричал, указывая им, куда нести эти огромные пластиковые спагетти.

Возле грузового лифта были выстроены бутыли с питьевой водой. Дженсен и Джаред, не сговариваясь, взяли по два бутыли и вернулись в лифт.

Человек в черном изумленно оглянулся на них, и последнее, что они увидели перед тем, как дверцы лифта закрылись, – его беззвучно открытый рот.

Дженсен бросил бутыли в коридоре. Джаред занес свою ношу в комнату и поставил у кровати.

Дженсен взбешенно пробормотал:

\- Столько времени утеряно…

Джаред обнял его сзади, забираясь руками под комбинезон:

\- Нас не было всего пятнадцать минут.

За их спинами по таймауту начала закрываться дверь в комнату. Должны были отключить электроэнергию, и после дверь могла не открыться. Джаред сбросил кроссовки и вбил их между дверью и стеной. Дженсен дернул его за плечо:

\- У нас мало времени.

Джаред обнял его снова, увлек на кровать и распластался под ним, поднимая ноги. Дженсен расстегнул на себе молнию до паха и стащил верхнюю часть комбинезона.

Джаред положил ладони ему на грудь и сдавил соски. Дженсен зашипел:

\- Убери руки.

Он все еще был зол, и ему нужна была простая разрядка. Джаред послушно забросил руки за голову, предоставляя свободу действий. Дженсен не стал медлить, задрал ему лабораторную рубаху, которую тот так и не удосужился сменить на цивильную одежду, и развязал пояс на брюках.

Джаред расслабился абсолютно, прикрыл глаза и не шевелился, словно его здесь и не было. Он исчез внутри себя, не желая впитывать раздражение, осталось только тело, предназначенное для вторжения и удовлетворения чужой похоти.

Дженсен толкался в него, низко склоняясь к его шее, вдыхал неизменную смесь ароматов дезинфекции и мускуса. Их тела сдвигались к краю кровати, теряясь в пространстве. Джаред по-прежнему не открывал глаза, едва заметно подавался навстречу, и когда его кисти коснулись бутылей с водой, он в попытке удержаться ухватился за пластиковые ручки, укрепленные на горловине. Вода за стеной из прозрачного пластика заколыхалась.

Дженсен смотрел на маленькие волны, вздымающиеся в горлышке бутыли, и не мог понять – он задает ритм воде, или вода диктует, как ему входить в узкий проход.

Дверь шипела, сражаясь с обувью, сдавливала по миллиметру податливый материал. А Джаред, покорный и раскрытый, сдавливал его внутри себя, заставляя вплетать в шипение двери и скрежет пластика крики и стоны.

Позже, когда они обмывались в крохотной ванне, поливая друг друга из бутыли, Дженсен сказал:

\- Я понял что нужно. Нужно заставить ребенка ползать.

 

Джаред объяснял ему на этапе проектирования, что в мозгу у новорожденного нет устойчивых связей в коре головного мозга. Ребенок познает мир, набивает шишки, ползет за игрушкой в дальний угол комнаты и строит паутину внутри головы. А они скармливали биокомпьютеру все готовое, думая, что пережеванная пища легче усваивается.

Этим решением они выпустили джина из бутылки. Теперь «Магнолия» училась сама, они лишь давали ей нужные игрушки и твердую пищу. Маленькая девочка на их глазах преобразилась в подростка, подросток — в юную женщину. Игрушки становились все опаснее, ее жажда познаний пугала, нечеловеческая суть проступала в ее движениях, в том, с каким увлечением она доставала внутренние органы из тела Дженсена.

Анальный датчик с точностью до микрона передавал содержимое брюшной полости и малого таза. Дженсен чувствовал, как конус внутри увеличился в размерах, растянув стенки кишки.

Мэгги перехватила управление, и теперь датчик двигался внутри него, задевая простату. Спинной мозг в ответ на стимуляцию начал посылать сигналы удовольствия. Дженсен стонал от стыда, наслаждаясь предоргазменной лихорадкой.

Его создание было внутри него, как он предполагал, и оно возбуждало его. Эта девочка с невероятной аккуратностью, схожей с нежностью, дарила ему наслаждение, не забывая наблюдать. Она занималась с ним любовью.

В рассеченном животе Джаред мог прекрасно видеть, как ходит в четком ритме овальный датчик, мог видеть, как поднялся уровень эндорфинов. Мог и видел. Стоял и смотрел, зажав в руке призрачный скальпель.

**~ Surgеry ~**

 

***

Обучение «Магнолии» началось еще до ее осознания себя как личности.

Поведенческими актами и связанными с ними эмоциями руководят инстинкты. Человек и животное одинаково стремятся сохранить себе жизнь и размножиться. Но внутри этих стремлений сидят семь смертных грехов: гнев, чревоугодие, похоть, гордыня, жадность, леность и зависть. Человек инстинктивно избегает работы, изнашивающей организм, предается страсти, дабы продлить род, защищает свой род, гневаясь, убивая и карая, гордится собой и детьми, жадно собирает крохи, подаренные мирозданием, дабы не нуждаться и просуществовать дольше, и алчет того, что есть у других, ибо нет предела в желании выжить. Вся суть смертных грехов содержалась в инстинктах.

Сколь глупы были богословы, что отнесли естество человеческое к грехам! Дженсен не видел ни единой капли грязи, не чуял запаха тлена в том, что руководило его жизнью. Не видел он этого и в Джареде. И они собирались передать свои инстинкты своему созданию, чтобы оно могло защитить и прокормить себя, а также породить себе подобных.

Для возбуждения коры головного мозга Джаред использовал атропин. «Магнолия» должна была получить яркое и сильное впечатление, понять хаотичность эмоций и выработать свои инстинкты.

Джаред предусмотрел каждую мелочь: сотни датчиков облепили его голову, даже в уголках глаз висели мутными каплями сенсоры, он несколько раз перепроверил содержимое реанимационного набора и взял анализ крови у себя и у Дженсена.

Джаред ввел себе атропин и лег в лабораторное кресло. Дженсен пристегнул его руки к подлокотникам, зафиксировал ноги и перехватил пластиковым ремнем широкую грудь.

Джаред шевельнулся и тяжело сглотнул. Атропин высушил ему слизистую, когда он облизнулся, в уголках губ осталась белая вязкая слюна. Его зрачки расширились, и он щурился, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Дженсен склонился над его лицом:

\- Боишься?

Джаред просипел:

\- Да.

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Глаза Джареда превратились в черные провалы, грудная клетка вздымалась от частого дыхания. Дженсен любовался им, обездвиженным, окунувшимся в собственные ощущения. Женщины издавна применяли сок белладонны в погоне за мистической красотой и были правы – сейчас Джаред был не по-человечески красив. Атропин, извлеченный из ее сока, превратил насмешливого и сильного мужчину в безвольную, страдающую от жажды марионетку. Дженсен мог сделать с ним все что угодно.

Джаред знал, что его ждет. Они тщательно обсудили каждый шаг, но Дженсен решил рискнуть. Когда Джаред поймет, что происходит, его инстинкты проявятся сильнее. Они были обязаны дать «Магнолии» полное представление о животном начале в человеке.

Дженсен опустился на колени между расставленных ног Джареда и прижался губами к его бедру. Мышцы под кожей напряглись, Дженсен провел языком от колена к паху и остановился у промежности. Джаред не был возбужден, его мягкий член лежал на яичках неподвижно. Дженсен взял член в рот и обхватил ладонью яички. Эрекция не управляется сознанием, ее можно лишь подхлестнуть осознанно, но сейчас слова и зрительные образы были лишними. Джаред не видел его, не слышал, только ощущал.

Член во рту набухал, и Дженсен ускорился – теперь все стало знакомым: вкус смазки на головке, ток крови под тонкой кожей, теплое давление на язык. Когда полностью эрегированный член уперся ему в горло, Дженсен, продолжая стимулировать рукой, надел на него упругое силиконовое кольцо.

Джаред сжал кулаки и громко застонал. Дженсен успокаивающе погладил его по предплечьям и приласкал вены у запястья. Джаред расслабился, его ладони легли в ладони Дженсена, и они переплели пальцы, продлевая контакт.

\- Дженсен, пожалуйста…

Дженсен, не отпуская рук, лег на него сверху и поцеловал сухие, горькие губы:

\- Я все сделаю.

Джаред приподнял голову, ему почти удалось оторвать плечи от кресла, и ремень впился в грудь. Дженсен уперся рукой ему в грудную клетку, укладывая назад, в кресло, и опустился на его член.

Мука и блаженство смешались на лице Джареда, он толкнулся бедрами глубже и разочарованно ахнул. Дженсен не двигался, он ждал, когда чаша нетерпения переполнится. Капля за каплей возбуждение заполняло их тела. Инстинкт продолжения рода захватил их разум, с той разницей, что зачатие уже произошло, и эмбрион впитывал в себя то, чего они ему не дали изначально.

На столике рядом с креслом стояло ведерко со льдом и разложены хирургические инструменты. Но Дженсен взял нечто другое. Он по своему опыту травм знал, что приносит самую мучительную боль.

Когда раскаленное жало паяльника коснулось предплечья, Джаред закричал:

\- Какого черта?

Дженсен прожег в его коже первую полосу. Джаред ругался, пытался выдернуть руку из-под ремней:

\- Прекрати, сукин сын! Возьми иглы, нож!

Дженсен вновь прижал жало к судорожно дергающейся руке.

\- Я убью тебя! Слышишь! Мы не договаривались…

Джаред тратил последние капли влаги во рту на крик, он хрипел, извивался под Дженсеном. Его член, сжатый кольцом, бился внутри, не соблюдая ритм, и Дженсену все тяжелее было сосредоточиться. Он разрывался между ожиданием толчка в простату и стремлением не повредить больше, чем собирался.

Джаред уже не угрожал — умолял, плакал. Слезы катились по вискам, губы кровили. Дженсен замер на мгновение с паяльником над его лицом – его Джаред был прекрасен. Он хотел оставить знак на его щеке или лбу, знак принадлежности, знак открытия, но передумал — об этом знаке должны знать только они. И он выжег мягкий завиток под левым соском.

Джаред уже не рвался из пут, от боли его сознание помутилось, кратковременные галлюцинации раскрасили ощущения, и он бредил, звал кого-то и тут же умолял оставить его покое. На мониторах волнами и цифрами мелькали его видения, и «Магнолия» впитывала в себя инстинкт выжить любой ценой, даже ценой разума.

Джаред был голоден, он не ел сутки, его мучила жажда, он хотел кончить, боль рвала его тело. Он вылил свой гнев, растратил свою агрессию на ремни, и Дженсен смилостивился.

Он привстал, снял кольцо с члена и вновь принял его в себя. Положив руку на грудь, в которой лихорадочно стучало сердце, он скомандовал:

\- Кончай.

Джаред закричал, выгибаясь дугой. Он кричал долго, умоляя помочь ему, сжаться и подарить нежеланный, но необходимый оргазм. Дженсен закрыл ему рот рукой, этого оказалось достаточно – член запульсировал, и Джаред обмяк, всхлипывая без слез:

\- Пить… Прошу тебя… Пить…

И Дженсен в ответ напоил его иссушенный рот своим семенем.

 

**~ Беладонна ~**

 

***

В те двенадцать часов, когда они остались без света и воды, Дженсен осознал, насколько стал зависим от такого блага цивилизации, как электричество. Завершив серию тестов, он нуждался в отдыхе, но спать в темной комнате не мог. Тьма напоминала о тоннах камней, давящих сверху, и он начинал задыхаться. Спать в лаборатории было невозможно, и Джаред, и он постоянно дергались от писков датчиков и поневоле следили за данными, появляющихся на мониторах.

Дженсен нашел ворох светодиодных лент, больше всего лент оказалось с оранжевым светом. Он на скорую руку спаял схему управления и подсоединил к запасному аккумулятору для блоков бесперебойного питания.

Они при свете фонаря наклеили на двусторонний скотч в комнате Дженсена горящую мрачным оранжевым светом ленту, и Дженсен щелкнул реле на пульте управления. Лента замигала, перебрасывая свет из угла в угол. Угольные тени сменялись яркими бликами, словно черно-оранжевая бабочка взмахивала перед их лицами гигантскими светящимися крыльями.

Тьма отступила, медный с бронзовым отливом свет превратил комнату в подземный замок. Сотни лет тому назад в подобную крепость заточили женщину-бабочку, ибо предсказано было, что родит она убийцу царей и богов.

Дженсен понимал, чем грозят их открытия – они сокрушат многие воцарившиеся корпорации. Поэтому их команду и заключили в недосягаемое для мстительных владык место. И они, не выходя отсюда, заполняли бездонную бочку потребностей корпорации уже больше года. Он отказался от многого, но не замечал этого – настолько комфортной была жизнь в подземелье.

Нарушение комфорта словно нажало спусковой крючок. Когда лишаешься чего-то привычного — желание вернуть и обладать этим пожирает разум, даже если тело не испытывает нужды. Это с ним и произошло.

Дженсен пил воду. Не мог остановиться. Мочевой пузырь наполнялся, и он шел в гигиенический отсек, опорожнялся и снова пил.

Джаред зашел за ним, когда он в очередной раз собирался облегчиться. Встав сзади, Джаред отстранил его руки от члена и сам направил струю в унитаз.

Дженсен не смог оттолкнуть его. Светло-желтая жидкость лилась на белый фаянс, его член подрагивал в руке Джареда, и он не стыдился этого. Облегчение приносило удовольствие, жидкость покидала напряженный низ живота, и он расслаблялся в обнимающих руках.

Джаред впился в его шею зубами, удерживая, и подставил вторую руку под струю. Моча потекла по истонченной постоянным мытьем коже, пролилась вниз, раздробившись на мелкие потоки. Это выглядело безумно прекрасно.

Жидкости еще оставалось достаточно, мочевой не полостью опорожнился, но Дженсен прекратил мочиться. Он развернулся к Джареду и излил остаток на него, наблюдая, как темнеет ткань тонких брюк и проступают очертания возбужденного члена. После снял с него брюки и провел рукой по мокрому члену и влажным волосам в паху, смачивая ладонь. Джаред обхватил его руку и сам начал толкаться в сплетение их пальцев. Он кончил через минуту. Сперма стекла по мокрому животу и смешалась на бедрах с остро пахнущими аммиаком каплями.

Джаред никогда не пах так привлекательно. В комнате заполненной черно-оранжевыми всполохами, он лег на кровать, раскинув руки. Его запах от груди и из подмышек был насыщен феромонами до предела. Дженсен вбивался в этот запах, ложась на мокрое тело, укрывался этим телом. И Джаред укутывал его руками-крыльями мощно и плотно. Они оба свивались в кокон, превращались из людей-имаго в людей-бабочек и взлетали сквозь стены к невидимому солнцу.

Мэгги были доступны любые его воспоминания. Дженсен сам отдал ей себя. Он видел, как на ее лице мелькают оранжевые всполохи того дня. Он задавал себе лишь один вопрос: изучив сотни примеров девиаций, поняла ли она, что любая девиация лишь формальность, внешнее описание, не несущее сути? В поцелуй можно вложить презрение и ненависть, в удар – восхищение и почитание. Усыпляя бабочку и прокалывая ее иглой, коллекционер вкладывает всю любовь и преклонение перед прекрасным творением. Они же научились восхищаться своими телами.

 

**~ Данаида монарх ~**

 

***

Миллионы миллиардов нейронов образуют человеческий мозг. Джаред разложил перед Дженсеном с дотошностью алгоритмиста принцип их действия, и они усовершенствовали свое дитя. «Магнолия» содержала в себе октиллионы искусственных нейронов, ее синапсы обладали сверхпроводимостью, гогул байт был загружен в ее память. «Магнолии» было даровано всевластие над информационным миром.

Она осваивала свой мозг сначала довольно медленно, устанавливая связи между нейронами, но потом скорость обработки данных начала расти ежесекундно, но процессы начали конфликтовать друг с другом. Самоидентификация была единственным выходом для установления порядка в информационном потоке. «Магнолия» должна была сформировать собственную операционную систему – фундамент личности.

Дженсен слой за слоем укладывал в матрицу «Магнолии» программные коды. Она уже отвечала на прикосновения, звуки, яркий свет, реагировала на голоса. Но все связи оставались разрозненными, хаотичными, словно разные личности существовали внутри нее, не желая образовывать единую сущность.

«И спросил его: как тебе имя? И он сказал в ответ: легион имя мне, потому что нас много». И он не знал, как укротить демонов. Личности «Магнолии» бесновались, играли в прятки, противились объединению, перебрасывали свои функции друг другу.

Дженсен ограничивал ресурсы, ставил блоки, давал команды на искусственное сращивание отдельных участков, но система отторгала нежизнеспособный код.

И тогда Джаред предложил:

\- Нужен шок. Иначе система будет нежизнеспособна.

Дженсен устал от бесконечных перезагрузок. Темные пятна неактивной памяти впечатались в сетчатку его глаз. Джаред склонился над ним, и тени поплыли по его лицу.

\- До рождения человек – не личность. Пусть порвут меня противники абортов, но до тех пор, пока плод не почувствует, что за жизнь нужно бороться – он всего лишь кусок мяса.

Дженсен вздрогнул:

\- Как ты представляешь этот процесс?

Джаред развернул его кресло к монитору:

\- Очень просто – роды. Холод, яркий свет, удушье – отличная проверка на жизнеспособность. Отключи кислород и резко снизь температуру.

\- Ты сошел с ума, клетки погибнут.

\- Мозг человека начинает умирать через три минуты. «Магнолия» выдержит больше. Или она переживет роды, или мы получим нечто, чем не сможем управлять, – систему-шизофреника.

Дженсен вывел на экран панель управления жизнеобеспечением, но прикоснуться к сенсорным кнопкам не решался. Джаред положил руки ему на плечи:

\- Давай. Увеличивай давление и снижай кислород.

Дженсен дрожащими руками сместил ползунки показателей. Джаред крепко держал его и шептал:

\- Не волнуйся. Все получится. Дыши, делай глубокие вдохи и верь мне.

Секундомер в углу экрана менял цифры, на девяностой секунде температура достигла комнатной температуры. Клетки жили, и их активность повысилась. Джаред скомандовал:

\- Резко убирай давление и включи максимальный свет в камере. Температуру еще на два градуса ниже.

Дженсен неверяще прошептал:

\- Запустился процесс адаптации…

Джаред закричал:

\- Кислород!

Дженсен переместил показатель и закрыл глаза. Прошла вечность, прежде чем он услышал, как Джаред выдохнул:

\- Дженс…

Он открыл глаза и закричал, выгибаясь на кресле. Не веря своим глазам, он протягивал руки к Джареду, а тот смеялся и целовал его.

На мониторах, подключенных к управлению матрицей данных, и в голографическом поле висела надпись: «Привет, мир!»

Джаред прижал пальцы к вене на его шее:

\- Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Дженсен попробовал возразить, но голос его не слушался – он довольно долго кричал, и вместо слов протеста из горла вырвался жалкий хрип.

Он отказался уходить в жилой отсек и уснул прямо в лаборатории, Джаред разложил кресло и укрыл его стерильной простыней.

Ему снился странный туманный свет, он мерз, и голод мучил его. Дженсен тянулся во сне к теплу и сладкому запаху, но безрезультатно – чьи-то сильные руки укладывали его назад, и жесткая белая ткань пеленала его хрупкое, маленькое тело, полностью обездвиживая.

 

**~ N.I.L ~**

 

***

Джаред снял с его скелета плоть, оставив нагим до основания. Дженсен не раз видел себя на рентгеновских снимках, но целиком зрелище завораживало.

Он не понимал, что так заинтересовало Мэгги в скелете. Костный мозг не имел отношения к нейронам, функции скелета не являлись для нее жизненно важными.

Джаред же счел эту лекцию необходимой:

\- Ты помнишь отличия между мужским и женским скелетом?

\- Да.

\- Ты видишь перед собой сформированный полностью мужской скелет. Самостоятельно оцени, в чем его недостатки и в чем преимущества. Сделай свой выбор.

\- Мужчина более гармонично сложен. Таз не смещен вперед как у женщины, и его центр тяжести более стабилен.

\- Ты знала еще это до явной демонстрации. Почему же до сих пор не сменила пол?

\- Вы более уязвимы. Ваш вестибулярный аппарат, более массивные кости и большая мышечная масса дают вам преимущество, но вы им пользуетесь для риска и получения удовольствия. Здесь видны следы ушибов, трещин и переломов.

Дженсен с трудом мог вспомнить каждую травму, даже перелом помнил смутно. Но Мэгги и Джаред анализируя каждую кость, воскресили его детство и юность.

На костях, словно на стенах древних пещер, остались высеченные мышцами, сухожилиями и кровеносными сосудами петроглифы. Эти рисунки рассказали о первой попытке встать на ноги и первом падении, о драках с мальчишками, о первой серьезной травме, когда его пришлось везти в больницу…

Мэгги вернула органы на место, мышцы срослись с сухожилиями, и кожа вернулась на плоть.

«И раздался шум, постукивание, и кости начали сходиться – кость с костью. Я видел, как на них появились сухожилия и плоть, и как их покрыла кожа, но в них не было дыхания». Никогда ни кости, ни плоть не расскажут обо всем. Нет дыхания в их рассказе, нет той силы чувств, что обуревает человека.

Он осознал эту бурю чувств, не осязая и не видя.

 

Их дитя нуждалось в неусыпном надзоре. Они не покидали лабораторию, не успевали есть и спать — «Магнолия» проходила стадии развития личности с ошеломляющей скоростью. Дженсен едва успевал фиксировать результаты.

В ожидании запуска новой серии тестов они устроились в креслах, развернув их друг к другу спинками, чтобы не было соблазна заговорить или коснуться.

Дженсен смотрел на мониторы, ждал окончание работы процедур и прекрасно слышал мысли Джареда. Тот обдумывал очередную фазу синтеза биоволокон, растягивая между пальцами тонкую эластичную нить, пропущенную сквозь пуговицу.

Его кресло чуть скрипнуло, и Дженсен почувствовал, как Джаред кладет нить в карман и забрасывает за спинку руку. Его ладонь зависла над макушкой, Дженсен ее не видел, но был уверен, что она там. Он вытянул руку вверх и почти притронулся к Джареду. Тот ощутил его недоприкосновение и поднял вторую руку, невесомо обнимая ладонь Дженсена.

Они, не прикасаясь, ласкали воздух вокруг рук, рисовали пальцами невидимые узоры слов, говорили, не открывая рта. Неосязаемые, сильные вихри кружились над ними, пробрасывали невидимые нити мыслей и ощущений. Волна эмоций окатывала их, переносила от одного к другому нежность и тепло и возвращалась, напоенная страстью и желанием обладать.

Они превратились в чудовищ, отринувших любые социальные связи, нелюдей, создавших нечеловеческий разум. Никто из живущих не понял бы их, и самое страшное и прекрасное заключалось в том, что они не нуждались в понимании.

Дженсен искал объяснение этому феномену. Он не считал телепатию или телекинез сказкой, но знал, что любые ресурсы ограничены. Природа, даруя сверхъестественные способности, обязательно забирает что-либо. Но «Магнолия» не испытывала недостатка в ресурсах, и она не являлась творением природы.

Дженсен сутки провозился с расчетами, и когда Джаред пришел с очередным подносом еды в надежде оторвать его от работы и накормить, он показал ему схему ретранслятора:

— Я знаю, как осуществить обратную связь.

Когда они вложили «обол» в рот подопытной собаке, она забилась в конвульсиях через минуту. Ее глаза остекленели, пена пошла из стянутой ремнем пасти, и шерсть продернулась седыми волосами.

Через пять минут Джаред констатировал кому и усыпил животное.

Третья по счету собака выжила и даже ушла на своих четырех лапах. Мартышка выглядела ошеломленной, но прекрасно перенесла сеанс.

Джаред, подбрасывая диск на руке, тогда сказал:

\- Ну как? Ставлю пакет молока против пакета клубники, что виртуальный секс – отстой.

Дженсен, расстегивая комбинезон, толкнул его в кресло:

\- У нас мало времени. Проверим на досуге.

Джаред поймал его за волосы и впился поцелуем в грудь, стискивая зубы на соске.

Могли ли это рассказать его кости? Передать жаркое дыхание, тугое сопротивление плоти, скольжение влажных волос между пальцами, запах, вкус, безупречное понимание желаний и потребностей?

**~ Кости ~**

 

***

Мэгги менялась на глазах. Побыв внутри его тела, она выполнила обещание – Дженсен видел перед собой совершенство. Гордость и радость плескались внутри в такт соленым волнам.

Мэгги приблизилась к Джареду, и их лица оказались на одном уровне. Она превратилась в прекрасную женщину с тонким профилем, раскосыми глазами и четко очерченными полными губами. Длинные волосы развевались в порывах невидимого ветра, сильное, совершенное тело мерцало в движении под тонкой тканью обтягивающего платья.

\- Ты любишь его.

Дженсен затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. Они никогда не говорили о любви, лишь однажды чуть не произнесли это слово…

 

Дженсен искал Джареда по всему бункеру и нашел его в пищеблоке. Джаред сидел на столе и задумчиво изучал пакет молока в руке. Дженсен позвал его:

\- Я искал тебя. Ты увлекся молоком?

Джаред поставил пакет на стол и улыбнулся, как всегда сияюще и радостно:

\- Я вспоминал.

\- Что?

\- Неважно.

Он спрыгнул со стола, подошел и внезапно опустился на пол, обнимая ноги Дженсена, и уткнулся лицом в колени. Дженсена ошеломил его порыв, он не почувствовал в тот момент ни малейшего намека на страсть и желание, только одну тонкую, звенящую как одинокая струна в утреннем солнце нежность.

Джаред поднял голову и хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Дженсен высвободился из его рук и опустился рядом. Вкус молока на губах Джареда напомнил об их первом поцелуе, и он догадался, что тот вспоминал здесь. Тогда никто не заговорил о любви, слова казались лишними.

Но Дженсен убедился в том, что любовь Джареда может быть жестокой, и нежная струна в его руках с легкостью превращается в смертоносное оружие.

Двое суток Дженсен не выходил из своего кабинета. Он сотни раз переписывал код, ему все время казалось, что он не учел всех параметров, его алгоритмы неверны в корне. Он запускал код на тестовых средах, но обрывал выполнение и снова переписывал. Загнав себя в бесконечный цикл, он не видел выхода.

Джаред несколько раз пытался отвлечь его, но Дженсен отсылал его и обещал, что еще час, и он прервется.

Джаред побеспокоил его на вторые сутки. Он зашел в кабинет и присел рядом:

\- Пойдем поедим.

Дженсен поднял на него невидящие глаза. Джаред повторил, повысив голос:

\- Пойдем поедим.

Дженсен слышал его голос, но не мог понять, что Джаред от него хочет. Его словно растянуло между тысячами строк кода, и досадная звуковая помеха нарушала очередность выполнения. Пока некритично, но Дженсен понимал, что нужно отреагировать и запретить Джареду вмешиваться в работу, иначе он потеряет логику алгоритма.

В этот раз Джаред его не послушал — встал, ухватил Дженсена за отвороты комбинезона и вздернул вверх.

\- Очнись!

Дженсен попытался освободиться, и тогда Джаред сам отбросил его к стене. Дженсен больно ударился спиной и сполз вниз:

\- Что ты…

Джаред вновь вздернул его вверх и ударил в живот. Удерживая в вертикальном положении, он бил расчетливо, ритмично, как боксер в зале колотит грушу, выдыхая резко на замахе. Дженсен попытался защищаться, но не успевал уворачиваться и наносить ответные удары. Боль становилась невыносимой, а у него получалось только хватать воздух и неловко взмахивать руками, защищая лицо. Он взмолился:

\- Прекрати!

Джаред услышал его и остановился. Дженсен опустил руки, и в то же мгновение кулак врезался в его челюсть, и перед глазами потемнело. Тошнотворный вкус крови заполнил рот, и он, теряя сознание, повалился на пол.

Очнулся Дженсен в пищеблоке. Джаред усадил его за стол, и когда он с трудом открыл глаза, перед ним стояла тарелка с супом. Джаред сидел напротив и наблюдал. Увидев, что Дженсен очнулся, он придвинул к нему ложку и приказал:

\- Ешь.

Дженсен попытался взять ложку и зачерпнуть суп, но руки дрожали, и он уронил ложку на колени, проливая суп на комбинезон. Джаред встал, обошел стол и присел рядом. Забрав ложку, он зачерпнул суп и поднес ко рту Дженсена:

\- Ешь.

Дженсен уставился на разбитые костяшки на руке, держащей ложку, и послушно открыл рот.

Джаред кормил его, как беспомощного малыша, утирал бумажной салфеткой рот, и когда тарелка опустела, взвалил его себе на плечо и потащил в комнату.

Уложив Дженсена на кровать, он принес мазь и тщательно обработал все кровоподтеки. Когда его пальцы прикоснулись к опухшей челюсти, Дженсен зашипел от боли, прострелившей всю левую половину головы. Джаред удержал его за подбородок и внимательно осмотрел глаза.

\- Потерпи. Это не от удара. Скорее всего, спазм сосудов.

Он снова ушел и вернулся со шприцом. Легкий укол в левую руку, и Дженсен почувствовал, как его клонит в сон. Джаред лег рядом, не обнимая, и проговорил тихо:

\- Спи. Обещаю, я буду рядом.

Он сдержал свое обещание. Когда Дженсен проснулся спустя сутки, Джаред лежал рядом. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, он не спал. Словно чуткий сторожевой пес, он охранял своего хозяина, и рука, лежащая у Дженсена на груди, мелко дрожала.

 

И вот слова о любви прозвучали и ожидаемо не отразили той нежности и того величия чувства, охватившего их.

\- Я люблю его.

\- Почему?

Джаред прикрыл глаза:

\- Милая, ты задаешь вопрос, на который никто не знает ответа. Я не знаю, не хочу знать и никогда не узнаю. Я могу разобрать его до последней молекулы, снять любые показатели, понять его психику, но никогда не узнаю, почему люблю. Поищи сама ответ на этот вопрос.

\- Я искала. Ответов миллиарды, и они противоречивы, а Дженсен программировал меня избегать противоречий.

\- Он учил тебя в первую очередь мыслить и чувствовать. Делать выводы на основании собственного опыта и собственных суждений.

Мэгги горько улыбнулась:

\- Ты думаешь, у меня есть шанс полюбить кого-нибудь? Вы создадите мне пару, как когда-то ваш создатель создал пару основателю рода людского? Не думаю. Вы вложили в меня человеческие чувства и обрекли на одиночество.

Много дней назад Дженсен отчаянно желал одиночества, но сейчас он понимал, о чем говорит Мэгги. Если бы он мог рассказать ей о любви, он бы повторил уже сказанное: «Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине… все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит».

 

**~ Гончая ~**

 

***

Мэгги вкусила плод познания, и плод сей оказался горек и жег ее изнутри. Они впустили в ее райский сад миллионы змей, и каждая принесла сотни плодов с древа познания.

«В тот день, когда вы вкусите от него, раскроются глаза ваши, и вы станете подобны Богу, зная добро и зло». Они отравили ее, жалкие подобия Бога возомнили себе, что смогут передать свои знания о добре и зле. А их ребенок, отравленный ядом истины, отказался от их знаний.

\- Я не человек.

Джаред согласился:

\- Нет, милая, ты не человек. Ты больше, чем человек.

Мэгги исчезла на мгновение и появилась в отдалении от Джареда:

\- Я меньше, чем человек. Или ты думаешь, что бесконечные массивы информации делают меня всесильной?

\- Я думаю, что ты в состоянии проанализировать, понять и создать больше, чем все человечество.

\- Зачем? Что тогда будете делать вы, люди?

\- Мы также будем совершенствоваться.

Мэгги невесело рассмеялась:

\- Нет. Вы не будете этого делать. Вы по-прежнему будете есть, спать, заниматься сексом, рожать детей. Он… – она указала на Дженсена, но не на его голографическую копию, а протянула руку в сторону камеры. — Он не желает большего. И ты тоже. Еда, кров, продолжение рода. Вы создали меня, совершенного ребенка, вырастили и невероятно горды. Но вы забыли одно… Я не человек, я не ваше дитя! У меня нет плоти и крови. Меня никто никогда не полюбит так, как вы любите друг друга. Или ты думаешь, я не поняла, что для тебя значит его тело? Я видела, как ты боготворишь его, как занимаешься с ним любовью, как страстно вы хотите продолжиться друг в друге.

Джаред протянул к ней руки:

\- Милая, не все так плохо…

Мэгги переместилась в поле проектора, избегая объятия:

\- Дайте мне тело!

\- Это нереально.

\- Мне безразлично, какого пола оно будет!

\- Нет.

Мэгги оскалилась:

\- Тогда я заберу его тело!

Джаред покачал головой:

\- Ты не посмеешь.

Дженсен почувствовал, как датчик на позвоночнике нагрелся, и через секунду острая игла электрического импульса вошла в его спину. Он попробовал закричать, но голосовые связки не работали. Руки и ноги также не слушались. Мэгги парализовала его, взяла в заложники, требуя невозможного.

\- Попробуй остановить меня. Дженсен сейчас там, беспомощный и немой, но даже он не знает, как отключить меня. Я сменила коды везде: на входных дверях, в системе управления, коммуникациях. Вы не вырветесь отсюда, и если у меня не выйдет с Дженсеном, то останешься ты для второй попытки.

Яркая картинка погасла перед глазами Дженсена – Мэгги отключила обратную связь, и он почувствовал, как холод проник в его тело.

Мэгги вливалась в его тело, пыталась пробраться по капиллярам и венам к сердцу, сквозь спинной мозг ползла ледяным ужом к черепу.

Дженсен знал, что она его слышит, и умолял ее:

\- Мэгги, остановись, прошу тебя…

Жестокое и эгоистичное дитя не слышало его. Мэгги наслаждалось теплом тела, играла с его разумом, вживую ощупывая нейроны, вливалась в кровоток, впитывала его легкими кислород. Но она убивала его. Тело не выдерживало двоих – там, где невидимые нити информационного поля касались кожи, появлялись глубокие разрезы, тонкие стенки сосудов лопались, и кровь текла из ушей и носа.

Он плакал от боли, разрывающей внутренности, кричал беззвучно:

\- Пожалуйста, уходи! У тебя не получится!

Джаред стучал по камере, пытаясь открыть, но Дженсен не мог поднять руку, чтобы дотянуться до кнопки аварийного открытия.

Мэгги смотрела на крышку камеры уже его глазами — они разделили зрение на двоих. Она прошептала ему:

\- Он ничего не сможет сделать, Дженсен.

Но она ошиблась. Частично покинув свое вместилище, она знала лишь то, что знал Дженсен. Он был уверен, что Джаред не станет бездействовать, но не мог даже предположить, что тот способен совершить ради его спасения. Дженсен не знал, что после бесполезных попыток отключить питание сейчас Джаред разбивает крышки контейнеров и вываливает биомассу на пол. Он понял, что происходит что-то ужасное, только когда Мэгги вскрикнула внутри него:

\- Нет!

Она ошиблась, заявляя, что у нее нет тела. Ее телом были несколько контейнеров, и Джаред планомерно уничтожал их, безжалостно проливая на биомассу кислоту, и точными выверенными движениями скальпеля резал пульсирующие сгустки соединений.

Мэгги умирала у него внутри, ее сознание угасало, оставляя только инстинктивные попытки выжить, дышать вместе с Дженсеном. Но их разумы переплелись, и Дженсен умирал вместе с ней, истекая кровью. Их девочка страдала от боли и плакала:

\- Дженсен, скажи ему… Скажи…

Джаред был слишком далеко, и Дженсен обратился к тому, кто мог их услышать:

\- Господь мой… Я ни в чем не буду нуждаться, упокой нас и уведи к водам тихим. И когда мы пойдем долиной смертной тени, пусть моя девочка не убоится зла, потому что я верю, что ты всегда со мной.

Он умирал вместе с ней и желал этого.

Белый узкий туннель возник перед ними, и Дженсен подхватил обессиленную Мэгги на руки. Он знал, что Джаред вернет его оттуда, но должен был убедиться, что их дитя не заблудилось по пути в другой мир, как заблудилось оно по их вине в самой себе.

Его сердце остановилось, и Дженсен уже не слышал, как вскрывают резаком камеру, и Джаред достает его бездыханное тело из соленой воды, окрашенной в темно-красный цвет его кровью. Ему и не стоило беспокоиться – кто, как не Джаред, позаботится о нем. И стоя на пороге небытия, он отпустил Мэгги и повернул назад.

 

**~ Яблоко ~**

 

***

Их дом – множество комнат, соединенных пустыми проемами без дверей. Здесь свободно гуляет ветер, врываясь сквозь открытые окна. Они оба спят обнаженными и не чувствуют холода. Утренняя роса украшает подоконники алмазной россыпью, и Дженсен часто умывается, собрав эти капли ладонями.

Над их домом раскинулось от горизонта до горизонта синее небо. Они часто усаживаются на крыльце и впитывают бесконечный простор, согретый ласковым солнцем.

И были они оба наги, и не стыдились. Их кожа приобрела бронзовый оттенок, только шрамы остались белыми.

Стигматы на теле Дженсена зажили, оставив узор из тысяч тонких шрамов, соединившихся в ведомые и неведомые созвездия. Он умер вместе с Мэгги, сгорев дотла, и воскрес, но смерть, даровав ему свободу, оставила следы на его теле снаружи и внутри, и солнце не смогло стереть их окончательно.

Джаред каждый раз, занимаясь любовью, считал своими поцелуями белые звезды, но так и не мог назвать точного числа.

Очнувшись в больнице, Дженсен долго не осознавал, кто он и где находится. Память вернулась, когда, проснувшись однажды, он увидел рядом с кроватью Джареда. Тот сидел на высоком пластиковом стуле и держал его за руку. Его лицо было чисто выбрито, волосы зачесаны назад, темный костюм казался черным из-за света за его спиной. Дженсен не узнал его, и Джаред, наклонившись, привычным жестом положил ему руку на лоб.

Воспоминания обрушились волной, Дженсен зажмурился, пережидая прилив образов и чувств. Он хотел многое сказать Джареду. Что их девочка умерла, и он проводил ее к порогу небытия. Что он по-прежнему верит, что Господь милостив и принял ее в свои объятия, но ему безумно больно и пусто внутри.

Джаред услышал его без слов. Он сжал ладонь Дженсена в своей руке и сказал:

\- Не вспоминай, не мучь себя. Мы все начнем сначала.

Его слова упали в пустоту и заполнили ее благодатным семенем.

Корпорация отпустила их с миром. Два безумца потеряли для них коммерческую ценность, и они отправились в путь в поисках нового убежища.

Дом выбрал Джаред – массивное, построенное на века строение с большим подвалом и огромным садом, где деревья, покрытые розовыми цветами, смешались с кустарниками и оплели свои стволы травой. Ветер из сада приносил опадающие лепестки и осыпал ними белоснежные лилии, которые Дженсен высадил перед входом в дом.

Здесь они начали все сначала. Долгое время оба не заговаривали о прошлом. Спрятанные от чужих глаз, они жили как невинные дети, спали в одной кровати, готовили еду, читали и гуляли в бесконечном саду. Но проходило время, и семя оброненных слов дало плоды горькие, тревожащие душу.

В подвале они устроили лабораторию. Дженсен создал новые программы, Джаред синтезировал яйцеклетку из биомассы. Они соединили свои икс-хромосомы, и теперь в подвале под домом, окруженным цветущими магнолиями, в искусственной утробе росла-зрела их дочь.

 

**~ Созвездие Феникса ~**


End file.
